In order for various demands such as lighting, fashion, exhibition, security and so on, a large number of glass doors and windows are used in modern architecture. The projection display applications will be significantly expanded if these glass doors and windows can be used as a projection screen.
However, because the glass doors and windows are light-transmitting material, the projection device is not easy to display a clear image frame on the glass doors and windows. Therefore, at present, the common solution for projecting on a light-transmitting material is to provide a diffusion film or a hologram film on a light-transmitting material. In addition, the aforementioned problem can also be solved by the transparent liquid crystal display architecture or liquid crystal dimming glass architecture.
However, there are different defects in the solutions of using the above-mentioned light-transmitting material in the field of projection. For example, the diffusion film may destroy the original characteristics of light-transmitting material and may shield the rear environmental image and field of view; the hologram film has the effect only in a specific angle of view; the transparent liquid crystal display architecture has low light transmission problems; and the liquid crystal dimming glass architecture has expensive problems.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.